os brett oc
by mugetsu8
Summary: Brett et gwendoline se retrouve sur le terrain de cross contre des tueurs et ce vi venir ensuite va les rapprocher


Os brett et gwendoline

Je me retrouver sur le terrain de cross à aider Brett contre les tueurs de la Dead pool, muni d'un katana j'essayais de repousser les flèches qui nous arrivé droits dessus.

Je faisais reculer l'homme derrière moi en lui disant :

_-Brett cours dans le lycée je te rejoins, dépêche-toi je ne peux plus les retenir._

Il partit en courant avec sa vitesse de loup et je fis de même. Nous arrivâmes dans le lycée qui était sombre et nous dirigée vers le placard du concierge normalement nous devions y attendre Abby et les autres qui devait venir nous aider.

Brett me plaqua contre le mur et regarda furtivement par la fenêtre de la porte pour voir s'ils nous avaient suivi mais par chance il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

_-C'est bon on va attendre là le temps qu'ils arrivent on ne peut pas tous les buter seulement a deux._

_-Je sais, mais ça me fait quand même chiez de fuir. _

Je venez juste de me calmer quand je remarquai que j'étais collé à BRETT entre le mur et lui et que l'on était trempé, cette proximité commença à faire réagir mon loup qui trouva la situation fort agréable, Brett le remarqua car mon cœur commença à s'emballer et me dit :

_-Ca va Gwen, pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ?_

Je me mis à grogner et a commençait à haleter et mes yeux devinrent rouges sang, Brett commença à paniquer et voulu se reculer ce que je ne laissai pas faire et le plaqua un peu plus contre moi.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais pas de mal c'est juste que mon loup a réagi a la proximité de ton corps contre le mien et le fait que l'on soit tremper._

_Et aussi que je viens de comprendre pourquoi je suis autant protectrice envers toi._

_-Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?_ Le pauvre était perdu sa ce voyais sur son visage.

_-T'es par rapide dit moi_, il parut indigner et grogna, _écoute qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les compagnons, Satomi t'en as déjà parlé ?_

_-Pas grand-chose à part que ce sont des Ames sœur et que les loups s'accouple pour la vie._

_Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que sa avoir avec toi ? _Et là il comprit que en sa avait tout à avoir avec nous, Tu_ veux dire que …heu …..toi et moi …..nous s-sommes des compagnons ? _Tout en me disant sa il était devenu rouge et moi je trouver sa trop mignon ,je hochait la tête et le plaqua contre le mur violemment ,mes lèvres vinrent rejoindre les siennes pour un baiser passionné , nos lèvres se mouvez en rythme , je passa ma langues sur ses lèvres comme pour lui demander l'autorisation ,ce qu'il fit nos langues danser et le baiser pris vite un air tout autres il était bestiale mes dents vinrent prendre la lèvre de Brett que je mordiller.

Son loup commença à réagir et vint me replaquer contre le mur, ses mains qui était autour de mon visage descendirent le long de mon corps, il s'arrêter de temps à autre quand il trouver un endroit intéressant, apparemment ma poitrine lui plaisez car je sentais ses mains pétrir mes seins et je gémissais sans honte, mes mains vinrent se placer sur son cou et les siennes décidèrent de finir leur course effréné sur mes fesses. Il me souleva et mes jambes se placèrent autour de son bassin nos hanches bougées en synchronisation, Brett m'enleva mon débardeur ses lèvres descendit dans mon coup qu'il lécha et mordilla.

_-Brett s'il te plait mord moi fait moi tienne._ Brett grogna et me mordit la sensation de la morsure et nos hanches qui se frotter l'une contre l'autres me fit ressentir mon premier orgasme.

Le temps que je redescende du septième ciel, il me lécher le cou là où je l'appartiens désormais comme pour s'excuser .N'en pouvons plus je descendis de lui et entrepris de le déshabiller, d'abord son haut, ensuite je défis sa ceinture et l'enleva très rapidement, déboutonner son pantalon et défaire la fermeture éclair avec les dents, je lever les yeux pour voir mon compagnon me regarder avec des yeux lubrique, les pupilles dilatée et le souffle court.

Après quelque seconde ou je mettais perdu dans son regarder je descendis enfin son jean et mon pti loup (qui n'étais pas si petit que ça, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) et en mode commando sa belle queue me frappa le visage et j'ai pu sentir l'excitation en émanait, je lui donnai un coup de langue sur le gland et le gémissement que je recevais en retour me firent perdre la tête.

_-hug Gwen arrête de ma taquiner et prend la en…..haaaa,ho putain_ .Je venais de couper sa phrase en engloutissant sa bite entièrement en gorge profonde et je continuer de faire pendant quelque aller-retour ,puis je remonter jusqu'à son oreille et lui dit :

_-Prend moi, fait moi tienne jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher ._Mon loup me plaqua contre le mur, me défis mon short et ma culotte et mis mes jambes sur ces hanches, il entra en moi avec tellement de force que mon dos s'arque bouta sous la force du plaisir .

_-plus fort, plus rapide onegaï,_ je lui griffait le dos tant ces coup de reins étais puissant .Ces mains étais sur mes fesses pour l'aider à y aller plus profond, plus loin .Au bout de quelque aller-retour puissant je commençais à ressentir l'effet d'un orgasme qui approcher :

_-Brett,haaaa, je vais jouir….est-ce ….que je peux te mordre ah oui ?_

_-Vas y fait moi tien je veux t'appartenir, mon âme, mon corps et mon cœur ._Je me changea et plongea mes crocs dans son cou et enfin je senti un putain d'orgasme m'envahir et mes parois vaginale se serrèrent sur sa hampe ce qui le fit jouir en moi.

Nous nous reposâmes entrelacer sur le sol, lorsque l'on a entendu du bruit derrière la porte.

_-Je crois qu'ils viennent d'arriver on ferait mieux de se rhabiller avant qu'ils nous voient comme sa. _A la va vite on se rhabilla, je m'approchai de Brett et lui murmura

_-Dai ski des_ (je t'aime en japonais) et l'embrassa langoureusement, au même moment Abby ouvrit la porte et tout le monde nous a surpris.

_-Et ben gwen je vois que tu n'es pas allé par quatre chemins ._Me dit abby en rigolant.

Scott et derek nous ont regardé bizarrement effectivement l'odorat de loup et très développer.

-Sa put le sexe ici, en gros vous vous êtes envoyez en l'air alors que vous étiez dans une situation dangereuse, a ces jeunes de nos jours .


End file.
